Isabella Marie Braxton
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Bella was Darryl Braxton's daughter? Born when he was 14 and the mother never let him know. She went to college in Seattle when the Cullen's left before now coming to Summer Bay to meet her father. Did she mention she is bringing a husband? And Children?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Bella was Darryl Braxton's daughter? Born when he was 14 and the mother never let him know. She went to college in Seattle when the Cullen's left before now coming to Summer Bay to meet her father. Did she mention she is bringing a husband?

* * *

Bella was born in 1989 and it is now 2014 she is 25 years-old

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

"Jared come on we have to start are move today", Bella says kissing his neck

"Why?" Jared asks pinning her down, "We hardly get any sleep"

"Because I am the new councillor at Summer Bay High and I need to meet my father. And so do the children", Bella says

"Your father will kill me", Jared says

"Be lucky I know that he hasn't a gun like Charlie did. Now come on", Bella says kissing the werewolf before letting go and getting up and walking over to the crib that held the 4 month old

"You're killing me Bella", Jared says

"You know I can't our imprint is too strong. Remember when Sam tried to stop us?" Bella giggles as she begins to feed Elsa

"I remember shredding his ass. He may be a bit bigger than me but I am the better fighter. Now I have you and are ten beauties and three strong man. What else can a guy ask for?" Jared says

"To get his kids up in time to move", Bella says causally

Jared groans and shuts his eyes. Bella smiled at her children who were coming in and nod. They jump on Jared's stomach.

"Ok now you getting a visit from the tickle monster!" Jared says starting to tickle the giggling children

Bella laughs at the sight. She hopes her Dad will like them…

* * *

"Are we there yet Mummy? Daddy?" 5-year-old Damion asks

"Soon buddy", Jared says driving

"You all will get to see the ocean", Bella says distracting them

Soon the kids fall asleep. Nevaeh, Nephthys and Sarai were 6, Damion, Ceara, Astraea, Iliana, Rowena, and Lilith were 5, Gaea was 4, Jared Jr, Luken and Kayleah they were 2 and Elsa who was 4 months old.

An hour later they get a look of Summer Bay.

"Wow is that the ocean?" Astraea asks

"Yes sweetie it is. Let's find that house I bought online from a relator", Bella says reading out the address to Paul, "29 Saxon Avenue"

"How many rooms does it have again?" Jared asks looking at the GPS

"7. I want Nevaeh, Nephthys, Sarai and Rowena to share. Damion, Luken and Jared Jr to share, Ceara, Astraea and Kayleah, Iliana, Gaea, and Lilith. And Elsa will be in the new nursery", Bella replies

"So did you research did your research go on Summer Bay and your family?" Jared asks

"I found out I have three Uncles and one Aunt. Another is seeing my Dad. They own a restaurant in town. My Uncles run a gym. One Uncle and Dad runs the Restaurant. Dad WAS in jail but got out. Apparently the local thing to do is surf", Bella says

"I like surfing", Jared says

"I know. I just like a swim", Bella says

"You won two titles in collage as Best Swimmer and Fastest Swimmer. As well as getting a major in child's phycology. And a minor in Photography and a licenced gun owner. With a score as Best Shot", Jared says as they pull up outside their new house with the relator waiting  
"Keep that to yourself. Otherwise you get nothing", Bella threatens

Jared smirks, "Can I help it if my wife is smart?"

"Maybe you will be smart as not to cross me", Bella says getting out of the car with the moving van behind them

"Mrs Cameron?" the relator asks

"Yes. Thank you for finding us this house", Bella says

"No problem my name is Gina Smith. I am here to hand over the keys. The owner of the property did it up before leaving as you know. Here is the remote for the garage as well", the relator says

"And the back yard is fenced?" Bella asks

"Yes. Just like you requested", the Relator says

"Thank you. Enjoy your day", Bella says

Jared had gotten the kids out of the car as Bella had talked with their dog Japanese Spitz Bell (Kids named her) on a lead.

"Come on let's look around", Bella says picking up Kayleah

Bella unlocks the door and they have a look around the house at a big living room, medium dining area and medium kitchen.

"Let's pick out your rooms", Bella says

"Mummy can this be mine and Jared's?" Damion asks pointing at the room

"Sure. What colour do you want it? Remember we bought Pink, Yellow, Blue, and Purple", Bella says

"Blue", the boys says

"Ok. Nevaeh, Nephthys, Sarai, Rowena this is your room", Bella says, "What colour do you want it?"

"Light pink Mummy", they say

"Ok. Ceara, Astraea, Kayleah this can be your room. What colour do you want?" Bella asks

"Pink", the three girls says

"Iliana, Lilith, Gaea this is your room. What colour?" Bella asks

"Purple", the three girls says

"Elsa's room can be that one and be yellow. And our bedroom can be deep purple and white", Bella says

"Ok that sounds like we known where everyone is going. The painters are outside waiting for instruction. I will tell them to start", Jared says

"And tell the movers to bring in the couch and all that", Bella calls, "Maybe the crib first"

"Right away beautiful", Jared call

"Kids lets look at the back yard", Bella says leading them out the back

"Wow we have a big backyard", Damion says

"Yes. Now here are the rules. No going over the fences. They are other people's property and it is dangerous for children to go out of the backyard. And play carefully", Bella says

"Will we Mummy", the kids says

"Good. Go play I better supervise those movers", Bella says living them with the dog who was very good at protecting them she growled at anyone unfamiliar in her area

The rest of the day goes smoothly rooms were painted furniture set us. They didn't need to go out yet because they already had food bought with them from the City in a cooler. The kids were hyper and didn't want to go to bed. But finally they wore themselves out and the newly bought buck beds and rooms where filled with children. Bella puts Elsa in her crib and kisses Jared.

"I love you", Bella says

"Why don't we christen the King bed?" Jared asks deepening the kiss

Bella laughs, "Ok my big bad wolf"

Bella wraps her arms around Jared's neck and they start were they left off days ago. Then fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Meeting the town's people…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:) Next up we have the Home and Away Characters! **


End file.
